Aerrow and Piper in Darkness Falls
by Firefly1fan
Summary: Two dark shadowed men named Reven (Voiced by: Michael Kopsa) and Bane (Voiced by: Gerald Pluckett) bring Dark Ace back from the dead to kill Aerrow and Piper while Piper and Aerrow worry a little about dark crystal magic. AerrowxPiper in it.


Aerrow and Piper in Darkness Falls

Note: No negative reviews please.

Set 3 months after my last Storm Hawks fanfic.

On the South Side of the Far Side of Atmos no shadowed figures used dark crystal magic to bring back: Dark Ace!

"Welcome back Dark Ace." said one of the shadowed people.

"Who are you and what do you want from me?!" asked Dark Ace.

"Right now we would like you to destroy the boy named Aerrow and his girlfriend Piper we have our reasons for wanting them dead." explained the shadowed figure.

"I'll do it then I will kill Cyclonis for destroying me." growled Dark Ace.

"That's the spirit." said the second shadowed figure.

Meanwhile on the Condor.

"Hey Piper." called Aerrow to Piper who was looking though some books about the Far Side with her arms around her body. "You ok?"

"Hi Aerrow." replied Piper sadly. "I'm fine I just feel something dark not from us from a different part of the Far Side."

"I suggest you take a break and think of something happy before we fight more villains." said Aerrow trying to help.

"I thank you for trying to help Aerrow but I'll feel better once all this dark crystal magic is destroyed." sighed Piper.

"They'll always for dark magic on Atmos but we can destroy half of it." Aerrow noted which Piper sighed.

"I really think we should destroy all of it and Aerrow please don't take this the wrong way but you should leave and patrol." replied Piper as she tried to stand but tripped up luckily Aerrow caught her.

"I think you need air." replied Aerrow then he and Piper kissed and after 3 minutes they pulled away.

"I think I will join you on patrol Aerrow." smiled Piper.

Soon they flew around the Far Side where they saw...!

"DARK ACE!" they both cried.

"Hello Storm Hawks!" sniggered Dark Ace.

"I don't know how the hell you're back but it's two against one!" yelled Aerrow. "Oops sorry that came out a bit too Finn."

"That's ok let's deal with your former arch-foe!" said Piper.

"Former!? I am insulted I will always be your arch-foe Aerrow!" growled Dark Ace and the three battled from the sky!

"This is getting out of hand!" growled Piper as she blasted Dark Ace away! "Sorry Aerrow there is too much dark magic."

"Pi we beat this dark magic and find out how he came back then we can focas on more important things then a loser like Dark Ace." smiled Aerrow which Piper did a little chuckle too.

"You always have been here for me ever since day 1." she smiled.

"Apart from the start of that Binding business I was a little no a big bit selfish." addmitted Aerrow.

"You were but you insisted we'd die together and that made up for that selfishness." replied Piper and she kissed Aerrow on the forehead and started to go looking for Dark Ace.

Menawhile...

"I HAVE DONE AS YOU'VE ASKED!" screeched Dark Ace.

"Why do you while like a child?" asked the 1st shadowed figure.

"You said all will be right after I kill Aerrow and Piper!" yelled Dark Ace.

"You let your anger blind you and prevent you from killing them." said the 1st shadowed figure.

"TELL ME HOW TO BEAT THEM!" demanded Dark Ace.

"Patience for one Dark Ace." said the 1st Shadowed Figure.

"Who are you!? You must answer me this time!" demanded Dark Ace.

"We are those who have come before Cyclonia we are the 1st users of dark crystal magic." replied the 1st shadowed figure.

"WHAT DO YOU WANT FROM ME!?" demanded Dark Ace.

"We stand before you it has been forseen that one lives that would rob both us and you for Aerrow and Piper's deaths." replied the Shadowed figure.

"Where?" asked Dark Ace.

"It is unknown but know this Aerrow and Piper are the key to both sides of Atmos they who kill them will control everything." said the Shadowed Figure. "We tell you this to make sure you sucessed."

"And if I fail?" asked Dark Ace.

"Then you are dead: again." replied the 2nd Shadowed Figure.

Then Aerrow and Piper flew in.

"Ok Dark Ace you and these...whatever they are are through!" called Aerrow as he activated his energy blades.

"We are Revan and Bane."

"Aerrow these two are part of an old legend to be the ones we first created dark crystal magic." gasped Piper.

"Brilliantly deduced." said Reven. "I wondered what ticked you off Piper."

"Me and Piper don't know much about dark crystal magic but when we destroy your crystals Atmos will be saved!" growled Aerrow.

"Will it?" asked Bane.

Then Aerrow and Piper battled Dark Ace again then Piper saw something.

"Revan and Bane are absorbing Dark Ace and us!" she gasped when she saw black and purple crystal energy come out of them!

"LIKE I'D BELIEVE THAT!" laughed Dark Ace.

"I'd say believe!" said Aerrow and held his hand out to Piper. "Take my hand Piper let's show these evil-doers the Binding can be used in differnt ways."

Piper took Aerrow's hand then they started to glow a very bright blue.

"LIKE THAT WILL STOP US!" cackled Revan then his and Bane's bodies began to fade. "HUH?!"

"LIGHTNING STRIKE!" yelled Piper and she and Aerrow blasted Bane, Revan and Dark Ace destroying them!

"Whoa hope we never do that again." panted Aerrow.

"Me too." agreed Piper as she and Aerrow sat down. "Once we get our breath back we leave this dark place and go back to finding Cyclonis...also after I do this to you."

And she kissed Aerrow.

"Pi I'm worried that we will get control by dark crystal magic." sighed Aerrow.

"To be honest so am I." replied Piper as they stood and walked off into the sunset.

"After we capture Cyclonis...I know this is selfish...but I want you and me to run off together." sighed Aerrow.

"That will only happen in our dreams Aerrow but maybe after the war you and me can be together properly." replied Piper and they hugged happily before flying back to the Condor and get ready for their next mission.

The End


End file.
